Meditations
by Rumrum
Summary: Legolas' uncle reflects upon his past, whilst others find their questions answered. Part of the Dawnstar Universe.


DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: I've said it before and I'll say it again, in order to fully appreciate this story, you really should have at least a working knowledge of the Dawnstar Universe, but if you don't, I certainly hope this wets your appetite!

A/N 2: I'm going on holiday tomorrow and, although it's Ireland, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to get to a computer to answer any reviews, but I promise I will ASAP after we return (around 9th/10th July) - enjoy this tiny offering, though!

**MEDITATIONS**

On a high cliff edge, a tall, blonde Elf stood looking out to sea. As Adindel breathed in, he caught the scent of sea-salt. Even though he'd never really felt the sea-longing, Adindel's mind was always soothed by the sight or smell of the sea. Not that his mind needed soothing right now or at any point, come to that, but this spot was good for reflection.

Adindel cast his mind back through his long years in Arda; not all exactly happy years, but a fairly appreciable proportion of his life nonetheless.

As the memories began to flow, Adindel felt his emotions rising and falling with them. Happy memories of his childhood; the sight of his elder brother, Thranduil, taking the blame when he (Adindel) had knocked over one of their Naneth's most prized vases – Thranduil had always been there for him; the death of their Adar and fading of their Naneth; Myrwen's first visit; his crushing disappointment when Myrwen chose his brother over him; the birth of Legolas; the Shadows; the birth of Miriel and the death of Myrwen; travelling through entire Ages to collect the Dawnstar and...

Adindel smiled slightly at the memory; even now, after all these years, he always paused slightly when he thought about the first time he saw Ginny and always felt a faint tingling of that same, original desire, as if his body as well as his mind wanted to hold on to that memory.

What a fool he'd been, but it was easy to say that now, when it was all over. Ginny had been right when she said he had had his head so far up his arse he could see the light at the other end.

It was strange, though, as he thought back to the long years both sides of the War of the Ring. His desire for Ginny always seemed to wax and wane and never at the most opportune times – Adindel still cringed at the memory of riding back from Imladris after Eleanor, Miriel, and Ginny had left to join the Dunedain, when his body obviously had had thoughts of its own. Really, he considered, _that _shouldn't be allowed to happen to any ellon.

Even so, should his desire have made him feel like that? It was very strange, but then maybe it should. He felt then that someone 'up there' had it in for him, but no; no, it must have been his body telling him something that his mind did not want to hear. Well, not at _that _point, anyway...

A pair of arms delicately encircled his waist and Adindel felt the warmth of Ginny's lips as they brushed against his neck. The Prince turned in order to _properly _greet his wife, before noticing the absence of another very important female.

"Where is...?"

"She's with Ada and Naneth." Adindel grinned – it was a mark of how deep their bond was that neither he nor Ginny rarely ever needed to finish their sentences. Adindel's grin widened when he thought about exactly _why _their bond was so strong.

"What were you thinking about, my love?" asked Ginny as she settled into her husband's embrace.

"Only about Eryn Lasgalen and all that happened there."

"Not very happy memories, I take it?"

"Not really, as you well know."

"Yes, but I also know that some – well, virtually _all_ – of it was your own silly fault; you Sindar and your towering prides."

Adindel tutted, but grinned all the same, for Ginny never lost a moment to tease her husband about his long years of self-imposed solitude.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope." Ginny grinned wickedly up at Adindel, who, in turn, treated her to one of his deepest kisses before holding her tight to his chest, languidly stroking the waves of red-gold hair that fell to her waist.

Ginny and Adindel were enjoying the togetherness, the fact that they were alone, but they weren't alone; well, not _technically_.

Varda turned to her husband.

"Should we tell him, do you think?"

"Tell him what?"

"That his desires weren't, well, _all_ down to him."

Manwë raised his eyes thoughtfully to the sky and chewed his bottom lip. He then turned to Varda, ubiquitous manic grin firmly in place.

"Now, my dear, where would the fun in _that_ be?"

**THE END.**

Or is it? A little bird told me that gaia caecilia may be planning a little answering one-shot to this one, for all our regular readers know how we love being evil. Although, this time the target will NOT be a certain Prince of Mirkwood, whose tiny wife lovingly says he has his head up his arse...

Rumrum x


End file.
